stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
May 2001
' Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Media, Politics' Following a three month investigation of both the financial and practical elements of the local health authority, local councillors have once again given the go ahead for new private developments. It is believed that the money raised from these private investments will be used to fund the development of a new hospital site, currently being overseen by Sean Bowden. In a related matter, Dr. A. Milton has been confirmed as the head of the practice that started the entire investigation and is also to become a member of the board that will consider all future private applications. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics, University The first families have moved into The Hartshill Development Project, even though the project is not finished. Interest in the project continues, with homes being allocated on a first come, first served basis, after the number of applications received continued to rise. Meanwhile both Keele and Staffordshire Universities have begun negotiations for some of the housing to be set aside as student residences, although this is still under consideration by the local authority. Health, Media, Police, Street, University With the continued Foot & Mouth Crisis, the state of the nation's health continues to be of concern to us all. A more local concern is the spread of the unidentified flu strain. The virus seems to be confined to the two university campuses, with the continued quarantine procedures taking place with the aid of Castelan. Although the death toll has not risen from last month, the number of cases being found is causing some concern. Media, Police, Street, Underworld Castelan have begun to take active measures regarding continuing gang war, although both parties involved claim that they have not been targeted by these actions. A third, smaller group seems to be operating in the city as well, although their methods seem to be even more extreme than the others are. Whilst it has been confirmed that this third group is not connected to the growing Asian militia, little else is known. Investigations into the identity of Sandernacht continue and Castelan deny that they have a file that names the individual, stating this is mere speculation on the part of the media. Church, Police Castelan have furthered links with the Muslim and Hindu communities in an effort to stop the escalating violence. In addition to their increased patrols, Castelan are keen to raise their profile amongst the ethnic community and are hoping to increase the number of applicant’s from them as well. The Asian militia seems to have quietened down of late, possibly as a result of the continued gang war within the city. Bureaucracy, Legal, Media, Police, Street Castelan’s increased powers of arrest have been seen in full effect this month, after a number of dawn raids were conducted against believed political dissidents within the area. Castelan claim that the individuals are part of a larger anarchist group and that they may be connected to the third criminal group operating within the city. Humanitarian groups continue to protest against the new powers, with demonstrations being held outside of Castelan’s main offices in Stoke. Finance, High Society, Media, Police Plans continue to progress for the joint opening of the six clubs that are at the heart of the Phoenix Project. The opening will take place on the evening of the 6th, May, with a high number of dignitaries from both the local and surrounding areas. Castelan are currently raising the level of security in the area and on the night of the opening, no traffic will be allowed into or out of the city centre without the proper authority. Invites for the openings continue to change hands for large sums of cash, although Castelan are keen to stop this. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, High Society, Media, Politics Once more, Sean Bowden has been making headlines. It seems that it’s not enough to be the architect of one of the most successful ventures the city has seen (The Hartshill Project) and also the proposed redevelopment of the Local Health Authorities properties. Mr. Bowden has put forward himself as an independent candidate for the forthcoming elections, although he is keen to maintain links with the existing Labour government. Church, High Society, Media, Occult, Police Following the removal of a number of the murals that have defaced the city of late Castelan continue to investigate the murder of an unknown individual at the site of a church in Newcastle. Castelan are still making enquiries into the nature of both the vandalism and the murder and are asking for any information that may prove useful from the public. Several of the smaller murals are now believed to rest in private art collections within the city, although this rumour has yet to be substantiated. Finance, Health, High Society, Media, Police The auction of properties seized in connection with the disappearance of Dr. Rhiane Matthews was a great success and the monies raised have been put into a trust fund whilst Castelan and the Local Health Authority discuss the proposed drug rehabilitation centre. The museum is also glad to see the back of the ill-fated exhibition and is keen to brush over this recent period of history. Legal, Media, Police, Street, Underworld Following their joint operation with Special Branch and the Armed Forces, Castelan continue their zero tolerance policy on firearms within the city. All forty-six arrests have resulted in convictions, with further investigations now taking place through leads generated. Due to their new powers of arrest, Castelan seem once more to be in the limelight and proving to be as efficient as their predecessors Scarab were. Occult Castelan have been arresting the wrong people. Whilst it has been widely acknowledged, if at least not officially, that Castelan have been targeting those with occult interests in the city, they have yet to arrest anyone with any true power. Several high profile individuals have been seen walking the city with little or no interference from Castelan leading to accusations of “pacts” being made. Church, Health, Occult Figures released show that the number of births within the city reached a record high during the month of March, furthering speculation amongst some of the city’s more exotic individuals that something is trying to get into the city. Indeed, even the church has got involved, again blaming the whole affair on its perceived low morals of the city’s population. Bureaucracy, Finance, Church, Health, Media For the second month in a row, the number of calls to the Samaritans has increased. The levels of stress and depression in the city are being blamed on the increasing levels of unemployment and drug addiction. As of yet the increased quality of housing in the city, along with a general upturn in the cities financial standing, have yet to be felt by the population at large. Bureaucracy, Media, Politics The legal wrangling over the nature of the city’s ageing sewer system continues, with council members switching between one plan and another on an almost daily basis, much to the amusement of the watching media. The only certainty is that the proposed fast track solution will no longer be forthcoming, as the issue continues to be held up by debate. Health, Industry, Media, Police, Occult The Stranger sightings continue, with further incidents in a number of local factories. As per usual no one seems able to make contact with the individuals, stating that they just “disappear” when they walk around corners. Castelan and Health officials are blaming the continued sightings on stress related illness and are putting it down to a form of mass shared hysteria. Health, Transport Further to the continuing Foot & Mouth Crisis, large parts of the areas farmland have once again been opened up for the transportation of goods into and out of the affected areas. Local transport groups were beginning to feel the pinch as the limited methods of travel through the area, along with the recently damaged reputation of the industry in general, have led to a downturn in recent trade. Health, Legal, Media, Politics With the postponement of the general election and the continuing Foot & Mouth Crisis, local politicians can look forward to an extended period of campaigning. The workload for the city’s legal industry continues to grow, with all aspects of the upcoming election being held under the tightest scrutiny. Prepare for some major development soon.